Goodbye
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Saat suatu hari aku sama sekali tak mendapat kabar tentangmu, aku sangat khawatir. Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. A FreyLyon fict. My first fict in this fandom. RnR, please.


**A/N**: akhirnya, kesampaian juga bikin fict di fandom ini. Buat para senpai yang udah duluan tinggal di sini, izin ya. Aku mau nginep di sini sebentar—atau mungkin lama. Maaf kalo ternyata OOC dan lebay. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan.

**Listen To:** Long Kiss Goodbye-Halcali

Lyon point of view.

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Dia seorang putra tunggal bangsawan terkaya di tanah ini. Freyjdour Falenas—dan aku juga teman-teman lainnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Frey—diramalkan akan mewarisi setengah kekayaan keluarganya dan memimpin perusahaan besar milik ayahnya.

Dia tampan dan kaya dan baik. Semua wanita mengaguminya, dan sebagian lelaki biseksual juga menginginkannya. Dia dambaan semua wanita yang ada di negeri ini. Semuanya ingin menjadi kekasihnya, berada di sisinya. Tapi sayang. Dia sudah menjadi milikku.

Yah, merupakan sebuah anugerah besar bisa mengenal Frey sejak kecil dan selalu bersamanya hingga sekarang. Status yang dulunya hanyalah teman kecil kini naik pangkat menjadi kekasihnya. Aku menyayanginya. Bukan karena dia tampan, baik ataupun kaya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mencintainya. Itulah yang selalu ada di benakku sejak aku sudah menginjak usia pubertas. Usia dimana seorang anak perempuan merasakan jatuh cinta.

**Goodbye : **** Dien Pribadi**

**Suikoden V : **** Konami**

"Lyon," aku menoleh pada suara familiar yang berasal dari balik pohon tempatku bersandar. Kusembunyikan buku noteku dan tersenyum menyambut dia yang berlari ke arahku. Rambut perak indahnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi sama sekali tak mengubah pesonanya. Dialah Frey. Kekasihku.

Dia duduk di sampingku, meminum sekaleng soft drink yang kutawarkan padanya dan kemudian rebahan di sampingku. Memandangi langit yang sama biru dan indahnya seperti dua manik yang sudah menjadi cir khasnya sejak lahir. Baju orange kesukaannya terlihat basah karena keringat. Dan sejujurnya, dia sedikit bau keringat juga.

"Baru berlatih lagi, Tuan?"

Dia merengut tak senang mendengar panggilanku padanya. Katanya, "Sudah kukatakan, Lyon. Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku bukan tuanmu."

"Tapi, ibuku sudah bekerja untuk keluargamu sejak lama," aku memandangi beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Tapi bukan kau. Kau bekerja untukku. Kau harus mematuhi perintahku, tuanmu sekaligus kekasihmu, Lyon."

Dia menarik kepalaku agar mendekati wajahnya. Sekitar dua inchi lagi hidung kami saling bersentuhan, aku menjauh, "Kau bau. Aku tak ingin mencium orang bau."

Dia kembali merengut tak senang. Kali ini dia duduk dan mencoba meraih ke balik tubuhku, "Aku melihat sesuatu di sana. Apa itu? Ayo keluarkan."

"Tidak boleh," aku mengelak dan berusaha keras agar buku notesku tidak dia dapatkan, "Kau tidak boleh melihatnya."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan, 'Benarkah?'

Dan, dengan cepat—dan sama sekali tak kusadari—tangannya sudah berhasil mengambil buku yang mati-matian kujaga itu. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, dia buru-buru berlari ke arah tepian sungai dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Hei, tunggu. Jangan dibuka," aku berlari menghampirinya, tapi dia justru menghindariku sambil tertawa, "Frey. Tunggu. Kembalikan bukuku."

"Tidak sebelum aku melihat apa isinya," dia berada cukup jauh dariku. Di bawah pohon oak besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tepian sungai. Dia termenung. Tentu saja dia termenung jika melihat isi buku itu.

Dia menatapku yang mendekatinya dan merampas bukuku sendiri. Katanya, "Hei, apakah itu lukisanku? Bagus."

Rasanya, darah dengan cepat mengalir naik ke wajahku dan menyebabkannya terasa panas. Ah, ketahuan.

"Kau sering melukis, Lyon? Melukisku, maksudku."

"Salah?" tanyaku balik padanya. Dia mengangkat dua bahunya dan berujar, "Tidak. Hanya... yah, merasa sedikit bahagia...," dia berhenti sejenak. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya dan berkata lagi, "di sini."

Aku rasanya ingin lari dari tempat itu juga dan menyembunyikan wajah maluku dari pandangannya. Tapi, aku tak kuat melakukannya.

"Mau bermain?" tangan halusnya memegangi tanganku, "Ke sana?" dia menunjuk tepian sungai. Aku tertawa mengejeknya, "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mau. Di sana licin. Jika aku tergelincir bagaimana? Aku tak bisa berenang."

Dia menggenggam tanganku erat, "Aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh. Aku akan memegangi tanganmu kuat. Seperti ini," dia memperlihatkan tanganku dan tangannya yang bergenggaman erat. Mau tak mau aku terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya ke tepian sungai dan melepaskan sepatu kami hanya untuk menikmati sensasi dingin air sungai.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

Senyuman tulus kuberikan padanya dan aku mengangguk, "Ya."

Aku terus memegangi tangannya. Aku benar-benar takut jatuh.

Kami berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai yang ketinggian airnya hanya di bawah lutut.

Lama kami bermain di sungai itu. Hingga tiba-tiba dia memberiku sebuah senyuman ganjil yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Senyuman itu... aneh.

"Lyon," aku memandanginya saat dia memanggilku, "Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dengan alis bertaut mendengar ucapannya dan menjawab, "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak akan pergi."

"Hanya bertanya," dia mengajakku duduk di tepi sungai tapi kaki kami masih berada di air, "Hanya bertanya, bagaimana jika nanti aku harus pergi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku akan kehilangan pegangan, tentu saja. Dan, mungkin aku nanti akan tergelincir dan jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus hingga aku mati," aku menjawab dengan senyuman tipis, "Karena tak ada orang yang memegangiku seperti ini," aku memperlihatkan dua tangan kami yang masih bertautan.

Dia tersenyum sedih. Sapphire indahnya menatapku tajam, menusukku. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut dia akan benar-benar pergi seperti kata-kata yang baru diujarkannya tadi. Aku menelusuri wajah tampannya, "Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?"

Dia tak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki langit yang perlahan menjadi sedikit berwarna merah. Tak lama dia menjawab, "Entahlah."

Aku melupakan kejadian hari itu dan tetap tersenyum gembira saat masih melihatnya di keesokan harinya. Dia takkan pergi. Aku tahu itu. Karena sejujurnya, aku tak sanggup ditinggal pergi oleh siapapun. Aku tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tak ingin merasa kesepian karena satu orang pergi. Terlebih, orang yang pergi itu sangat berarti untukku.

Aku selalu bertanya padanya, "Apa maksudmu pertanyaanmu waktu itu?" tapi dia selalu menjawab, "Tidak apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja," dan dia memberiku sebuah senyuman. Aku tak mampu berkata lagi jika melihat senyum tulusnya itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba suatu pagi, aku merasakan perasaan gelisah. Aku segera berlari ke mansionnya, tapi ternyata tak ada siapapun di sana. Mansion itu kosong, dan seolah tak pernah ditempati sebelumnya.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Lyon?" aku berbalik segera ke arah pintu depan dan berharap Frey lah yang ada di sana. Tapi, keinginanku tak terkabul. Hanya ada ibuku yang berdiri di pintunya, "Lyon, putriku? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kemana keluarga Falenas?"

Ibuku memandangiku dengan tatapan heran, "Mereka pergi, tentu saja. Tuan muda Frey tidak memberitahumu?"

Aku menggeleng, dan mataku terasa sedikit memanas. Pergi?

"Aku tak tahu tentang kepergian mereka. Lalu, kenapa ibu tidak pergi? Bukankah ibu bekerja pada mereka?" tanyaku sedikit pelan karena menahan tangis.

Ibuku tersenyum dan menghampiriku, "Lyon, anakku. Ibumu ini sudah tua. Tuan Ferid mengijinkanku untuk pensiun. Jadi aku tak ikut mereka."

"Ibu tahu mereka pergi ke mana?" aku berusaha keras agar tidak menangis. Aku tak ingin menangis di depan ibu. Ibuku menggeleng, "Mereka merahasiakan tujuan kepergian mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Miakis? Dia sama sekali tak memberitahu ibu?" Miakis adalah anak angkat ibuku. Umurnya lima tahun lebih tua dariku, dan dia mendapat kehormatan untuk menjaga adik Frey, Lym. Ibuku menggeleng, "Ibu tak menanyainya, Lyon. Lagipula, ibu sudah pensiun. Sudah bukan waktunya ibu mencampuri urusan keluarga Falenas."

"Kyle? Apakah dia tahu sesuatu? Atau Galleon? Atau juga si...,"

"Lyon. Kyle, Galleon dan lainnya ikut keluarga Falenas. Sudah kewajiban mereka menjaga keluarga itu. Dan mereka sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun tentang tujuan tuan kita."

Kali ini aku menangis. Menangis kencang. Inikah maksudnya saat itu? Pergi yang dia maksud adalah, benar-benar pergi dari hidupku. Tanpa kabar, tanpa berita. Meninggalkanku sendirian di kota yang hanya sedikit orang yang kukenal.

Semalaman, aku menangis memikirkan kepergian tiba-tiba Frey dan keluarganya. Tanpa kabar, tanpa berita. Dan begitu mendadak. Kenapa? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Harusnya aku curiga sejak dia melontarkan pertanyaan aneh itu padaku.

Aku terus memikirkannya, dan menangis karenanya. Hingga aku jatuh tertidur.

Dan, aku bangun keesokan harinya dengan mata yang bengkak dan, dengan wangi yang begitu familiar untukku. wangi tubuh seseorang yang begitu kukenal. Segera aku membuka kelopakku dan menatap langit biru indah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi kamar sempitku. Frey?

"Matamu bengkak. Ya ampun, sebegitu sedihnya kah kau jika aku benar-benar pergi?"

Aku bangun dengan cepat dan memandanginya heran, "Katanya kau pergi?"

Dia tertawa lembut dan mengacak rambutku pelan, "Aku memang pergi dari mansion itu dan pindah ke rumah besar yang ada di dekat rumah sakit. Kau tahu? Keluargaku akan tinggal di sana."

Otakku berpikir cepat, "Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau menyuruh ibuku berbohong tentang kepergianmu kemarin?"

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa renyah. Dan, aku tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja, ibuku kemarin bohong tentang tidak tahu kepindahan itu. Frey, kau keterlaluan.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sedih dan cemasnya aku saat tahu kau pergi tanpa kabar, tanpa memberitahuku sedikitpun?"

Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Kulihat penyesalan di sepasang sapphire indah itu. Tapi, aku segera tersenyum lembut padanya agar dia tak merasa begitu bersalah, "Tidak apa. Aku maafkan. Setidaknya, jika nanti kau benar-benar pergi, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari ini."

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku. Menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuhnya padaku sambil berucap, "Kau orang yang kusayangi. Jangan pergi, ya."

Dan, entah mengapa saat itu tiba-tiba aku berpikiran aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pelukan itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang kurasakan. Aku takkan bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi.

Saat itu, aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Ingin kuulang kembali kata-kata 'Jangan pergi' padanya. Tapi, entah karena apa, lidahku terasa kelu mengatakannya.

Aku mengajaknya keluar dari kamarku, tapi ternyata ada Kyle yang menunggu di depan pintu. Untuk apa Kyle kemari?

"Ingin mengajaknya latihan lagi, Kyle?" tanyaku pada pengawal Frey itu. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus sekali, "Sejak kapan aku mengajaknya latihan? Dia yang selalu mengajakku latihan berpedang, tahu."

"Jadi?" aku duduk di meja yang berada tak jauh dari Kyle. Frey mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang ditawarkan ibu padanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Menjaga Tuan muda Frey, tentu saja. Memangnya aku memiliki pekerjaan lain selain ini?"

Aku heran. Sangat heran. Sejak kapan Frey tidak menolak dikawal Kyle? Biasanya, Frey menyuruh Kyle pulang jika tahu dia dibuntuti pemuda pirang itu.

"Memangnya Frey kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menatap manik biru yang memandangi irisan lemon yang ada di dasar cangkir. Dia menjawab tanpa memandangku, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan jika berjalan sendirian ke rumahmu. Jadi, aku ajak Kyle."

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk. Dan tak pernah bertanya lagi sejak Kyle selalu bersama kami berdua kemanapun kami berada.

Hingga lagi-lagi, kau menghilang kembali. Tak pernah mengunjungi rumahku seharian, dan itu membuatku cemas. Sangat cemas. Frey, kenapa denganmu?

Aku ingin mengunjungi rumahnya, tapi ibu justru menyarankanku agar aku tetap di rumah dan menanti Frey—atau mungkin hanya kabarnya saja. Tapi, sudah tiga hari aku menunggu, dia tak kunjung datang juga. Dan itu membuatku sangat cemas.

Hingga hari keempat, ada yang datang. Bukan Frey. Tapi Kyle dengan membawa kabar Frey. Kabar buruk yang menurutku lebih baik aku tak pernah mendengarnya dan tetap menunggu hingga aku mati. Kabar buruk yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Frey meninggal tadi malam. Karena sakit leukimia.

Dan, tak ada seorang pun dari Falenas family maupun pelayan mereka yang memberitahuku tentang penyakit yang sudah diidap Frey sejak satu setengah tahun itu.

"Kami pindah rumah karena kami ingin Freyjdour bisa secepatnya mendapat pertolongan medis jika penyakitnya kambuh, Lyon. Frey selalu menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit," itu yang dikatakan Tuan Ferid, ayah Frey saat aku sudah sampai di rumah besar milik Falenas family untuk menghadiri pemakaman orang yang paling kucintai.

"Nii-san juga tak ingin kau tahu. Nii-san bilang, dia tak ingin membuatmu sedih," Lym memeluk tanganku sambil sesenggukan. Jelas dia juga sama sedihnya sepertiku karena kehilangan kakak yang begitu berharga.

Dan, apa kata Lym tadi? Frey tidak ingin membuatku sedih? Dia bahkan masih memikirkanku saat ajal hampir menjemputnya.

Jadi, bukan kepindahan rumahlah yang dimaksudkan 'pergi' oleh Frey dulu. Tapi, 'pergi' dari dunia ini. ke dunia lain yang berbeda denganku. Meninggalkanku. Kepergian yang betul-betul tiba-tiba.

Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa memandangi tubuh tanpa nyawanya yang terbaring di depan, di atas altar. Didoakan seluruh orang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya.

Jadi, karena inikah minggu-minggu terakhir ini Kyle selalu menemaninya? Takut penyakit leukimianya kambuh saat bersamaku?

"Sebenarnya, Lyon," Kyle yang duduk di sampingku saat pembacaan doa untuk Frey sudah selesai, "Tuan muda Frey memiliki keinginan untuk hidup yang begitu besar. Dia selalu berlatih pedang mati-matian dengan alasan untuk menjagamu. Dia tak ingin mati dan meninggalkanmu. Tapi, karena usaha kerasnya itulah penyakitnya semakin sering mampir ke tubuhnya. Dan, hingga tadi malam..."

Aku tak sanggup mengikuti acara pemakaman Frey. Aku tetap tinggal di gereja di temani Miakis dan Lym—yang juga menolak untuk ikut ke pemakaman. Aku tak ingin di pemakaman nanti aku justru menangis semakin keras. Aku tak ingin pemakaman Frey diiringi tangisanku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih karena kepergiannya begitu menghancurkan hatiku.

Dan, sungguh sekarang aku begitu rindu padanya. Setiap malam aku menangis memikirkannya. Hilang akalku saat aku mulai berimaji melihat dirinya yang selalu ada di dekatku. Dia begitu berarti untukku. untuk hidupku.

Dia pergi tanpa sepatah katapun padaku. Dia sama sekali tak memberitahukan penyakitnya padaku. Dia juga tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku sebelum kepergiannya. Tak satupun pesan yang dia kirim untukku yang berisikan tentang segala hal menyangkut kepergiaannya.

**.::End::.**

**A/N**: hya, fandom Suikoden ditambah satu fict tidak jelas dari saya. Mohon reviewnya, senpai.


End file.
